The Rogue Jedi
by Darkness593
Summary: A Padawan thought to be dead for eight years arrives in the midst of the Clone Wars. What kind of secrets could he be keeping from the Jedi? Star Wars and all related titles belong to Lucas Arts and Disney.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after the end of season six of the Clone Wars.**

The streets of Coruscant were crowded as Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker made his way to a speeder rental shop. Anakin was running an errand for his secret wife, Padme Amidala, that would involve a trip to the industrial area, halfway around the planet. He was about to pay for a day's rental when he heard something outside.

"Hold it," it was the easily recognizable voice of a clone trooper.

Anakin exited the building in time to see a cloaked figure run past him, weaving through the crowd. Three clone troopers were chasing after him. Anakin pulled one clone aside as they passed.

"What's going on trooper?" He asked.

"That kid snuck into the Jedi Temple hanger and stole a circuit board from one of the Starfighters," the clone explained.

"We can get it replaced," Anakin assured the clone, "so there's no reason to go running after some-"

"It was from your Starfighter sir," the clone cut him off.

Anakin immediately booked it after the kid, rushing past the other two troopers with blinding speed. The kid looked back and saw him coming, applying a burst of speed to keep Anakin from reaching him.

 _Whoever this kid is,_ Anakin thought, _the Force is strong with him._

Anakin extended his hand, grabbing the kid's cloak with the Force. He pulled it back hard enough to subdue him, but with enough slack to not kill him. The kid fell flat on his back and Anakin caught up to him, the clones not far behind. The kid was about to get up, but Anakin pushed him down.

"Stay down," Anakin exclaimed.

He examined the kid. He looked to be about fifteen years old and had dark brown hair, styled in a way so that it covered his right eye. He glared at Anakin with his left eye which was chestnut brown. His outfit, cloak excluded, seemed to be made from mis-matched pieces of clone armor. The chest plate and arm guards were from rookie armor, while the belt, cod piece and leg guards were those of scout troops. He lacked bicep and thigh guards, but probably didn't need them, judging from the lightsaber on his belt. His undersuit was the standard black, though he lacked gloves. His hands were instead wrapped in bandages. Anakin could see a hint of a burn along the edges.

Anakin grabbed the kid's Lightsaber and signalled for the troopers to apprehend the him. As the kid was taken away, Anakin examined the saber. It was similar to his own in design, but was a little shorter, definitely designed for single-handed use. It had the sheen of a brand new Lightsaber. Curious, Anakin activated the saber and was a little shocked at the colour of the blade. The blade was black, a blade colour that Anakin had only heard about in Obi-wan's report on the Dark Saber.

Anakin deactivated the saber and activated his com, contacting Padme.

"Padme?" Anakin called, "You're going to have to ask someone else to run this errand. Something just came up."

.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,

Anakin stood outside a holding cell in the Jedi Temple, still examining the kid's Lightsaber. Mace Windu exited the cell, which the kid was being held in.

"Do you know who he is Master Windu?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Windu replied, "his name is Dalkos Minara. He was thought to have died with his master, Kevaan Rez, eight years ago, during a diplomatic mission on Jakku."

"But now we know that he's alive. But why would he steal from the temple? Isn't he still a part of the order?"

"He may not believe himself to be. Eight years is a long time to survive by one's self. There is a chance that he may have chosen to exile himself from the Jedi Order for being unable to help his master. With that in mind, he probably still doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what?"

"That his younger sister was born and later inducted into the order shortly after he disappeared."

"What!?" Dalkos yelled from within the cell, "I have a sister!?"

The security console outside the cell crumpled and sparked through the force and the cell door opened, allowing Dalkos to run out of the cell, snatching his Lightsaber back as he passed Anakin, using it to cut his restraints. Anakin and Mace gave chase.

Dalkos ran through the halls of the temple, letting the Force guide him to his sister. However, it wasn't his sister that the Force guided him to, it was the council chamber. Dalkos skidded to a halt in the middle of the chamber, looking around, confused. The only occupied seats were those of Kit Fisto, Shaak Ti, Obi-wan Kenobi, and Master Yoda. Anakin and Mace managed to catch up as Dalkos looked to Yoda.

"Hello Dalkos," Yoda chuckled, "a long time, it has been."

"Master Yoda?" Dalkos continued to look around, "But where-?"

"Looking for Mona, you are. Close, she is," Yoda looked over to Mace's empty seat, "do not be afraid. Your brother, he is."

A little girl poked her head out from behind the seat. Her long brown hair was accented with a red ribbon and her blue-grey eyes stared into the exposed brown eye of her brother. She hesitantly stepped out from her hiding spot to reveal her outfit. She wore a sleeveless Jedi tunic and black leggings. She wore brown boots that made it up to her knees and red gloves that reached all the way up to the halfway point of her biceps. The detail that really caught Dalkos' attention was the Padawan braid resting beside her neck.

Dalkos was about to talk to Mona when she ran right past him. He turned around and saw why. Meva Brun, the first goddess to join the Jedi Order, was standing behind Anakin and Mace.

"Hello Meva," Dalkos greeted her, "bet you thought you'd never see me again. Are you my sister's master?"

Meva said nothing and walked away, Mona following close behind. Dalkos waited a few moments before exiting the room.

"I'm clearly not wanted here," Dalkos pointed out, "but if you ever need me, I'll be at the public spaceport. I'm one of the guys who lives in his ship. Just look for the big blue and black one. You can't miss it. But just in case, I'm at dock 23."

 **If anyone has any OC's they want me to include, please message me. Otherwise, tell me what you think. Should I keep going with this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin and Rex walked through the public spaceport, looking through the ships to find one in particular.

"Sir," Rex said to Anakin, "are you sure we should be doing this? General Windu gave everyone explicit orders to leave the kid be."

"Rex, you know as well as I do that we need as many Jedi as we can get in this war," Anakin stated, "now, let's keep looking. He said his ship was the black and blue one."

"Uh, sir?" Rex tapped Anakin's shoulder and pointed up.

Anakin looked up and saw the ship sitting on one of the elevated platforms. Anakin and Rex took a lift up to the platform and saw Dalkos and his crew sifting through a pile of ship parts. Dalkos' crew seemed to only have three beings, Dalkos being the only organic one. The second member was a pilot class battle droid in a long, red vest, most likely reprogrammed to serve Dalkos. The third was an astromech droid that had the body of an R5 unit, the head of an R4 unit and the legs of an R2 unit, so it was difficult to tell which one it actually was. It had been given the same colour scheme as the ship. Dalkos saw Anakin and Rex while the droids continued to look through the parts.

"Hey," Dalkos greeted them, "your name is Anakin, right?" Anakin nodded in confirmation, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Captain Rex," Anakin explained, "he's my right hand man in the war."

"Nice to meet you," Dalkos extended his hand, which Rex took, "and welcome to the Shadow. I built her and the vehicles inside her myself."

"There's more?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah, I'd show you around, but we're trying to find replacements for the navigation and weapon controls. The ones we already have aren't that reliable."

"I can help with that," Anakin offered, "I'm a mechanic myself."

"OK, let's do it."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,,..,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,..,,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Mace walked through a hall in the temple and noticed Mona sitting against the wall, troubled. Mace walked over to her.

"What seems to be the problem, young one?" He asked.

"Was that guy from the council chamber really my brother?" Mona asked, "Because, Master Brun told me he was dead."

"We all thought that," Mace admitted, "however, we could only find the body of his master. There was no proof to support the idea that Dalkos was dead. That really was your brother in the council chamber. However, you must tread this new path carefully, as he has spent eight years without the guidance of the order. There is no telling what has happened to him."

.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Rex could only watch as Anakin and Dalkos flew across the hanger in the Shadow. Anakin looked like he was being dragged by his right hand while Dalkos looked like he was being dragged by his left leg. They both hit a large vehicle with five wheels on each side. It looked like it was packed with heavy artillery.

"OK," Dalkos shouted, "who magnetized the Shadow Tank?"

Dalkos got no response. Instead, he had to keep himself from being crushed by the incoming droids and metal.

"Real glad the other vehicles are too heavy to be effected by this," Dalkos grunted, "Hey Rex, can you get to the control panel over there?"

Rex ran to the panel on the other side of the hanger.

"There are levers that control the polarity of each vehicle," Dalkos explained, "they're supposed to be set at ten to keep them from moving during flight. What's the polarity setting for the Shadow Tank at?"

Rex examined the panel until he found the levers. Three of them were only pushed a short ways up, while one pushed halfway up.

"Fifty," Rex called.

"Pulp it back to ten," Dalkos yelled as more metal flew over to add to the load.

Rex pulled the lever back to the same setting as the other three. When the polarity was returned to normal, Anakin, Dalkos, the droids and the rest of the metal crashed onto the hanger floor. Anakin and Dalkos were panting from exhaustion.

"So," Anakin said while panting, "you have a robotic leg? How much of it?"

"The whole thing," Dalkos stated, "What about your arm?"

"Up to the elbow."

"Neat."

 **Be sure to tell me what you guys thought of this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mona followed her master, Meva, through the Senate building. She always looked up to Meva, even before she became her padawan. Though, Mona doubted that she would ever be confident enough to wear an outfit as revealing as her master's. Meva kept her short, fiery orange hair tied back, letting out only enough to style her bangs. Her outfit was a skin tight, maroon piece of clothing that only only went so high as to cover her breasts and so low as to go just past her crotch. She had a pink sash wrapped around her waist, which covered a custom holster she had made for her lightsaber. One arm was left bare while the other was hidden in an orange sleeve, connected to the main part of the outfit by a strap that also held a yellow shoulder pad in place. Her boots seemed to be made from the same material as the sleeve, as they looked identical. There armored plates on the front and back of her boots. She would have been shunned by her fellow Jedi wearing that outfit if it hadn't been for her godly status.

"Master," Mona spoke, "why are we in the Senate building? Jedi don't get involved in politics."

"Just because we don't get involved doesn't mean we shouldn't check on the state of the Senate, my young apprentice," Mega explained, "luckily, senator Amidala is willing to allow us to view this meeting from the Naboo box. Speaking of... Hello senator Amidala."

Senator Padme Amidala stood outside the doorway leading to the Naboo box with the other representatives of Naboo. She saw the two Jedi and smiled.

"Hello Master Brun, padawan Minara," Padme greeted the two, who bowed in return, "we are pleased to have you join us today."

"Thank you for having us. As you can probably tell, my padawan still needs to learn the importance of politics."

"Well, Chancellor Palpatine is going to make a public announcement before the meeting, so I'm sure I can teach her a few things before she's thrust into the thick of it."

"That would be appreciated," Meva then turned to Mona, "go with senator Amidala. I will meet you back here when it is time for the Senate meeting."

,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.

"So what sort of unit is your astromech?" Anakin asked when they took a break from repairing the Shadow.

"It's an R6 unit," Dalkos explained, "or at least that's what it is at the core. It's motivator is that of an R2 unit while it's processing chip, and therefore it's identity is an R5. So it's actually a combination of four different R series droids."

"What's it's unit number?"

"R5-F3. He's definitely a durable one."

An advertisement board flashed with the Republic crest.

"Looks like the Chancellor is about to make an announcement," Rex commented.

Chancellor Palpatine's face popped up on the board and Dalkos went rigid. He stared at the person on the screen, unable to hear his words as a flurry of fear, rage, and confusion rushed through his body, muffling all sounds. Dalkos' shaking hand slowly closed into a fist. As that happened, the board creaked and sparked as it crumpled into a ball of metal and circuitry. Anakin looked to Dalkos and saw the pure terror on his face.

"Rex, deal with the crowd," Anakin ordered as he guided Dalkos into the Shadow.

Anakin sat Dalkos down next to a four wheeler vehicle which Dalkos had previously mentioned was named the Shadow Runner. Anakin shook some sense back into Dalkos, who immediately grabbed Anakin's arms.

"Why is he still the Chancellor?" Dalkos asked.

"Calm down," Anakin told him, "why don't you tell me why you reacted that way when you saw him?"

"Okay," Dalkos said, catching his breath, "it happened eight years ago."

,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,

 _Eight years prior/ Jakku_

Dalkos followed his master to a settlement for pirates and scavengers. He wore standard Jedi robes, much like his master. His hair was short and messy, his padawan braid unseen unless someone was looking for it. Both his eyes were visible. Dalkos pulled up his hood, sensing a minor sandstorm coming.

His master, Kevaan Rez, had long, brown, greying hair, tied back in warriors tail. He also had a small beard, which was also greying. He too pulled his hood up, though not for the same reason as his padawan. Kevaan slowed down enough to let his padawan catch up.

"Keep your guard up," Kevaan instructed, "this place is full of thieves that will steal anything of value."

The two entered the settlement. Dalkos looked around. There different stalls offering various food products and ship parts. There was one stall in particular that caught Dalkos' eye. The products weren't of any interest to him but the person buying them was.

"Master," Dalkos said quietly enough so that only Kevaan heard him, "is that the Chancellor?"

Kevaan looked at the person his apprentice pointed out.

"Perhaps," Kevaan squinted his eyes, "but just to be sure."

Kevaan reached out with the force to look into the person's mind.

"Yes, it is the- ah," Kevaan dropped to his knees, holding his head, "impossible, he's a..."

"Master?" Dalkos asked, worried.

"Run," Kevaan ordered, standing up and igniting the green blade of his lightsaber, "get out of here. Now!"

Without hesitating, Dalkos ran off, out of the settlement and into the oncoming sandstorm. He didn't stop running until he found their ship. He hid in the cargo bay for several hours, trying to reach out to his master with the force. He couldn't sense his master, he couldn't sense anyone. He waited until the storm died down and went back to the settlement as fast as he could. What he saw was a terrible sight. Everyone was dead, killed by a lightsaber. Dalkos walked through the bodies until he found the one he didn't want to find. His master's corpse lied at his feet. Dalkos dropped to his knees, tears flowing from his eyes. He sat there and cried for a few minutes until he heard a ship approaching. He looked around and noticed something, Palpatine's body was nowhere in sight. Afraid that Palpatine might be returning to check for survivors, Dalkos grabbed his master's lightsaber and ran, promising that one day, he would avenge his master.

,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

 _Present day/ Coruscant_

"Are you sure it was the Chancellor?" Anakin asked.

"His was the only mind that master Rez was reaching to and how was the only body unaccounted for when I came back. There's no way that that's a coincidence."

"Alright, but before we do anything, you should tell the council. Then we can figure out a plan."

Dalkos nodded and the two exited the Shadow. Dalkos closed and locked the ship before they made their way to the temple.

 **If you have any ideas as to what Dalkos is hiding within himself, be sure to share them. One of you might be right.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sections in italics are dream sequences.**

Dalkos stood outside the council chamber. He and Anakin agreed that it would be better if Anakin told the council Dalkos' story, as Dalkos was too emotionally effected by it. Dalkos tried to locate his sister with the Force, but couldn't find her or her master.

"Dalkos!" Mace Windu woke him from his meditative state.

Dalkos looked over and saw that Mace was blocking his lightsaber blade. He quickly put his saber away and bowed in apology. Mace put his own saber away.

"A warrior that trains their body to act without the mind is either wise beyond their years or paranoid," Mace explained, "it's obvious which one you are. We have been calling for you for the last five minutes."

Dalkos followed Mace into the council chamber. Before anyone could say anything, Dalkos opened a capsule on the back of his belt. It had two lightsabers in it. Dalkos pulled out one with a pointed bottom and presented it to Yoda.

"It was my master's," Dalkos explained, "I wanted to return it here myself."

Yoda gave a slight nod and took the lightsaber. Dalkos returned to the center of the chamber, where Anakin stood. Obi-wan cleared his throat to get Dalkos' attention.

"Do you understand the severity of the claim made through your story Dalkos?" Obi-wan asked.

"I do," Dalkos stated, "but if you tell me that he isn't a Sith Lord, then he has to be some other form of dark side user. And a powerful one at that. Do you really want someone like that leading the Republic?"

The council members exchanged glances, thinking about the validity of Dalkos' statement.

"Before we assume anything regarding the Chancellor," Mace began, "we should put an investigation in. I will conduct it myself."

"Agreed," Yoda said, "take Dalkos with you, you should. Important to the investigation, he will be."

Mace nodded and stood. He exited the council chamber, Dalkos followed closely behind. Anakin bowed to the council.

"With a temporary solution found, I shall return to the 501st legion and prepare for our next mission."

"No," Yoda stopped Anakin, "stay, you must. Needed, you may be."

"Yes master."

.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,...,.,.,..,,.,.,,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,.,,,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,..

Meva sat at the back of the Naboo box, observing a heated debate between Bail Organa of Alderaan and a senator from one of the worlds that border Separatist space. Meva noticed that Mona wasn't watching, she was listening and contemplating.

"Don't you understand?" Senator Organa asked, "the Republic is doing everything it can to protect your and every other world under its jurisdiction. You cannot simply demand more protection."

"We provide important resources to the Republic," the other senator countered, "because of that, we deserve more protection."

"How can you ask for something the Republic can't supply?" Mona asked aloud.

Everyone looked towards the Naboo box.

"Is there something on your mind, little one?" Chancellor Palpatine asked.

Padme used the controls to detach the Naboo box from the wall and allow it to hover in the middle of the room. She then pulled Mona to the speaker's position.

"I was just thinking that instead of asking for something too expensive to provide, why not ask for something that can be provided to everyone at a lower price? Something like volunteers to teach civilians how to protect themselves. At least then it won't be senseless slaughter."

"Well that sounds like a solution that can please everyone. We will put it to a vote."

A number of senators clapped at the compromise found by a child. The opposing senator looked somewhat disappointed that he wasn't getting what he wanted.

"Good work Mona," Padme commented, "you would make a great senator if you weren't a Jedi."

"Thank you," Mona bowed and returned to her seat.

,.,..,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.

 _Dalkos sat in a dark cave, looking around it. All that was there was silence and darkness. He couldn't move, but that didn't bother him. He was comfortable in locations like this. A sudden drop in temperature put him on edge. He looked around more frantically, trying to find the source. He could hear someone breathing. He then heard footsteps, then a voice._

 _"The time draws near."_

 _The voice was female, alluring and so what familiar to Dalkos. He struggled to try and get out of his spot in the cave, so he could get away from the voice._

 _"You will be mine."_

Dalkos' eyes snapped open. He was sitting outside the Chancellor's office in a cold sweat, panting. He instinctively reached for his covered eye.

"Is something wrong?" Mace asked.

"Nothing," Dalkos pulled his legs in and wrapped his arms around them, refusing to make eye contact, "it's in the past."

 **How complicated do you think his past really is? And what sort of event do you believe will be in store for him in the future?**


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin transferred the Shadow from the public spaceport to the Temple hanger so he could continue the repairs to pass the time. Anakin slid the hyperdrive out of its compartment to examine it. The way he saw it, it was beat up piece of junk that would give out any day now.

"Hey Mac," Anakin called to a clone in charge of engineering and repair, "we need a new hyperdrive for this thing. Do you think you could identify this model and get a replacement?"

"Yes sir," Mac replied, going to retrieve a cart to make moving the hyperdrive easier.

Anakin stood up and walked towards the middle of the Shadows hanger. He looked up and noticed two Starfighters hovering near the ceiling.

"Now how did I not notice those?" Anakin asked himself.

"Notice what?" A voice behind him asked.

Anakin turned around and noticed a thirteen year old girl in Jedi robes standing behind him. She had a fox-like face and yellow eyes, but other than that, she looked like a normal human. A padawan braid sat on her shoulder.

"Hey there Vixen," Anakin greeted the girl, "nothing you'd be interested in, just mechanic stuff."

Vixen looked around at everything.

"Does this belong to that weird boy who was running through the temple the other day?"

"Dalkos? Yeah it's his. I'm just fixing it up for him while he helps master Windu with an investigation."

"What kind of investigation?"

"Yeah," Mona arrived, walking into the ship, "what kind of investigation involves my big brother."

"Top secret. This is between the council, Dalkos and me. More Dalkos than anyone actually, s if you want to ask anyone, ask him."

The eight year old in front of him looked unsure about confronting her brother while the thirteen year old had an expression that screamed 'O.K. I will'.

,.,.,..,.,,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Mace exited the Chancellor's office and noticed that Dalkos had dozed off again. This time, Mace noticed the smoke coming out of the palm of Dalkos' hand.

"Wake up," Mace called, Force Pushing Dalkos slightly.

"Wha-," Dalkos opened his eyes, staggering to his feet, "are we done?"

"Yes, we have what we came for. I just don't understand why we couldn't sense it before. Commander Fox."

"Yes sir," the clone commander stood ready.

"Be on high alert," Mace ordered, "the Chancellor is a Sith Lord. Do not engage until Master Yoda orders it.

"Yes sir."

,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,..,,..,.,.,.,,..,,..,,..,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,,..,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.

The next day (Jedi Temple hanger)

"I still can't believe I'm being forced to take part in the siege on this Darth Maul guy while Anakin gets to take on the man who killed my master," Dalkos stated, watching the troops of the 212th attack battalion and 501st legion file into the Shadow.

"Are you sure there's enough room in your ship," Obi-wan asked.

"I told you before, we can fit three battalions in there plus heavy cannons. So two battalions and a couple of speeders won't be an issue."

Meva Brun, Kit Fisto, and Aayla Secura joined the other two in supervising the preparations for their departure.

"Where's Mona," Dalkos asked.

"Senator Amidala is returning to Naboo for some time off from the Senate. I asked her if Mona could go with her and she figured it probably best to say yes."

"Master Yoda told us to bring six Jedi," Kit reminded Dalkos, "but there are only five of us here."

"Don't worry, I've got it covered. After all, I'm not the only Jedi on Coruscant who left the Order."

Dalkos' battle droid walked over to the group with a data pad.

"Everything is going according to schedule sir," the droid informed Dalkos.

"Good, thanks for the update Trigger."

"And your number six has arrived sir."

"All right then. Let's get on board."

The Jedi boarded the Shadow as the last of the troopers filed in. Dalkos led the others through a door at the back of the hanger and went straight to the bridge. Dalkos stopped everyone and stared at a large chair on the high platform of the bridge. He walked over to the chair.

"My ship, my chair. Get out." He ordered the person who was sitting.

The person stood and revealed themselves to be a young female Togruta. And a remarkably familiar one at that.

"Ahsoka?" Obi-wan called.

"Huh?" The girl looked down at the other Jedi, "Obi-wan? I never thought I'd see you again."

"Oh," Dalkos said, sitting down in his chair, "so you do know each other. Well, that saves me from having to introduce you guys to each other."

Dalkos checked on the status of each room in the ship while the other Jedi caught up with each other. When everything was secure, Dalkos activated the announcement unit.

"Everyone take your seats," he ordered, "we will be taking off in five minutes."

,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,...,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,

Anakin stood with Yoda and Mace in the Temple war room. They and other Jedi Knights and Masters stood around the holo projector, which displayed a model of the Senate building.

"No matter what happens," Mace explained, "the outcome of this battle will cripple the Republic. But if we win, we will cripple the Separatists as well. Skywalker, you will be our last resort. Your only mission is to clear out the Senators and other civilians while we contend with the Chancellor."

"Yes master," Anakin nodded, knowing full well how dangerous this opponent will be.

"I have already issued the order to the clones," Shaak-ti stated, "that the Chancellor is to be taken in by any means."

"Nearing, the end of the war is," Yoda said calmly, "crucial, this battle will be."

 **The next few chapters will focus on the assault of Mandalore. If anyone else would like to write the battle in the Senate building, please do. For this story, the Jedi will be victorious, but at a heavy price. The only confirmed survivors will be Yoda and Anakin, do what you please with the others.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ahsoka studied a star chart that was marking their path to Mandalore. She noticed something odd about their path.

"Why are we taking a curved route?" She asked aloud, "at this rate, it will take at least two solar cycles to reach Mandalore at light speed."

"Which is ample time to form a plan of attack," Obi-wan explained, "although, I'm sure Dalkos chose this path for a different reason."

They looked up at the high platform and saw Dalkos in a deep slumber in his chair.

"If I had to guess," Obi-wan stated, "I would say that Dalkos hasn't had a full night's sleep since before his master's death. Now that he knows that Anakin and Master Yoda are handling the Sith Lord who killed his master, he can rest easy."

"So we're taking the long way so he can sleep?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not exactly," the battle droid, Trigger, informed them, "you see, he chose this route because there is a system between Coruscant and Mandalore that he wants to avoid entirely," he pointed at the system that marked the halfway point in a straight path, "here, the Nercolia system."

"That's a neutral system that believes the war is a waste of time and resources," Obi-wan explained, "why would he want to avoid it?"

"About a year ago, he crashed there. They are the reason he has this ship. But something happened that he refuses to talk about. That is reason he wants to avoid the system."

Trigger walked away, leaving the Jedi to wonder what happened between Dalkos and the Nercolians. On the other side of the bridge, Captain Rex and Commander Cody were having a conversation.

"I still don't like it," Rex stated, "even if it is to take on a Sith, we shouldn't work with people who are likely to turn on us as soon as the job's done."

"General Kenobi say's they're our allies," Cody explained, "I trust his judgement."

"Yeah? Well I trust Ahsoka more. And she didn't exactly see eye to eye with this Bo Katan."

"We both know that happened before this whole Maul thing, so drop it."

"I'm still gonna keep my guard up."

,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,

 _"Why do you avoid me?" The voice asked._

 _"You know damn well why," Dalkos barked, finally breaking out of his invisible bindings._

 _"You cannot keep me away for long," she said in a confident, soothing tone, "you will return to me. It's inevitable."_

 _"Shut up!" Dalkos yelled as bright orange flames engulfed the cave and surrounded him._

Dalkos woke up in a cold sweat. Everywhere on his body was freezing, with the exception of his hands, which felts like they had just grabbed the blade of a lightsaber. He looked at his hands and saw that the bandages were gone, revealing the charred black and red messes that were his palms. He looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him. He said nothing and got out of the chair, motioning for Trigger to follow him. He left the bridge to go to the ship's medical bay. Obi-wan walked over to Dalkos' chair and knelt down to examine the still burning remains of the bandages. He had heard of abilities beyond those attained through the Force, and he knew that whatever Dalkos had was one of them. He just never thought he would live to see one.

 **Dalkos' past is fighting it's way to the surface. What could have happened to him on Nercolia?**


	7. Chapter 7

Dalkos sat in the cockpit of his personal Starfighter, the Shadow Fighter alpha model, contemplating his dreams. He stared at the helmet he wore during flight and battle. It was white with blue markings going from the ear pieces to the air filter. It's black lens stared back at him while the visor/HUD was in the upright position on top of the helmet. The cockpit was the only place he felt secure enough to brush his hair away from his right eye, which, because of the shadow cast by the railing of the platform holding the ship in place, looked no different from his left. He knew he was safe from prying eyes because he gave the clones explicit orders not to disturb him until they arrived at the rendezvous point on Mandalore's moon. However, there were still prying eyes.

"Dalkos," Obi-wan called from the platform, "I know you're in there. Whatever you're trying to hide, you can tell me. I know what it's like to watch your master die, and the stress that event can bring. But you shouldn't keep this to yourself."

Dalkos sighed and brushed his hand through his hair, causing it to reshape itself to once again cover his right eye. He pressed the controls on the dashboard, opening the cockpit. He then jumped out, using the Force to call his helmet to him. He looked Obi-wan in the eye, conveying his feelings about talking about whatever touchy subject he wanted to talk about, and put the helmet on. Kit walked over to Obi-wan as Dalkos jumped down to the main floor of the hanger.

"Did you honestly believe that the boy would willingly talk?" Kit asked.

"No," Obi-wan admitted, "but it never hurts to try."

,.,..,.,.,..,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.

The Shadow dropped out of light speed and was greeted with the sight of a blockade around the planet.

"How are we supposed to deal with a blockade?" Cody asked, "unless Death Watch has ships we can use, we only have two Fighters."

"We only need one," Dalkos said calmly, getting out of his chair, "Trigger, get the ship to the moon, unseen. You," he gestured to Oddball, "you're with me."

Oddball followed Dalkos to the hanger. They stopped when they got up to the platform.

"The Shadow Fighters have two seats," Dalkos explained, "one for the pilot and one for the rear gunner," Dalkos looked over the rail and spotted his astromech, "R5, what are you doing down there? Get up here." Dalkos opened both sides of the cockpit, "can I trust you to watch my back?" Oddball nodded his head, "then get in."

The two took their seats in the Shadow Fighter. Dalkos checked his instruments as R5 took his place in the astromech compartment. The Fighter detached as the hanger door opened. As they drifted out, Dalkos hit the ignition while Oddball watched in astonishment as the Shadow disappeared.

"Yes, the Shadow has a cloaking device," Dalkos said before Oddball could say anything, "so do the Fighters. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to make that happen. Now, you see that gear shift on the side of you dashboard? That switches your weapons, right now, it's set for missiles. Do me a favour and switch it over to standard. Now, the firing mechanism is on a swivel, so you can alter the trajectory of your shot. Then again, with me flying, you won't even have time to line up the shot. Alright, our primary goal is to open up a hole wide enough for our forces to get through. You ready?"

"Yes sir," Oddball said.

"Then let's do this."

Dalkos lurched forward, pushing the ignition stick with such force that the boosters shot them forward like a bullet. He then pulled on the directional stick, turning the ship so they were flying sideways, with Dalkos facing the command ship and Oddball facing the droid transmission ship.

"Now!" Dalkos exclaimed.

Both slammed their firing controls, sending a rapid flurry of blaster bolts at their respective targets. Oddball took out the dish on the transmission ship while Dalkos took out the weapons on the command ship. Dalkos then hit the ignition again, zooming past the bridge of the command ship as Vulture droids flew out of the hanger.

"What do you say we use our attackers to our advantage?" Dalkos suggested.

"Sounds like a plan sir."

Dalkos led the Vulture droids from the command ship into the hanger of another ship. He shifted his weapons from standard to torpedo. He then pulled the ignition back, engaging reverse thrust, firing as he did so. Dalkos laughed as the Vulture droids flew past them, right into the walls of the exploding ship. When the ship blew up, they were surrounded by both enemies and debris.

"Oh this is gonna be fun," Dalkos stated.

,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,

"And that's our plan," Obi-wan finished as Bo Katan studied the hologram.

"It will have to do," she stated, "at this point, any plan is good enough if it frees Mandalore from that tyrant from Dathomir."

"Then we will begin our assault when our sixth Jedi finishes with the blockade." Obi-wan activated the communicator on the holo projector, "Dalkos, how is your progress on the blockade."

Everyone looked towards the projector when Obi-wan was met with maniacal, almost psychotic, laughter.

"Sorry general," Oddball said over the laughter, "he's... focused on the mission."

"BOOM!," Dalkos yelled, "HA! Maybe next time you'll think twice before messing with a rogue. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"We'll meet you when we're finished."

The communication cut off and everyone was silent for a moment.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-wan said under his breath.

 **And now you know what happens when Dalkos faces an army basically alone. I assure you, he is much different when he has more than one person as his back up.**


	8. Chapter 8

Dalkos knelt down beside the open cockpit of the Shadow Fighter. He opened the storage compartment between the two seats and stared at the box within. He pulled the box out and stared at the detailed lid. He felt as though he had seen the patterns before, but he couldn't figure out when or where. He slid off the Fighter and landed on the cold soil of Mandalore's moon. Cody walked over to him.

"The men are ready for the assault sir," Cody said before noticing the box, "What's that sir?"

"Ten years ago," Dalkos explained, "Master Yoda gave this to me. He told me not to open it until the Force told me to. Even then, I felt this sense of familiarity with the symbols on the box. I just can't figure out why."

"Well, let's hope you live to find out."

"Right," Dalkos nodded as the two made their way to the Shadow, passing Oddball on the way, "try to bring my ship back in one piece, OK Oddball?"

"Will do sir," Oddball said as he climbed into the Shadow Fighter.

When they got in the Shadows hanger, Dalkos put the box in the Shadow Runner and made his way to the bridge.

"All right Cody, what's the plan?" Dalkos asked as he sat in his chair.

"We're infiltrating the northern side of the capital while Rex and Commander Tano take the south. We hope to cause enough of a distraction for General Kenobi's team and General Fisto's team to infiltrate the east and west sides undetected."

"So we're making a distraction? OK, Trigger, make our landing nice and loud. Cause a panic among the civilians. After all, we're basically invading a neutral system, might as well look the part."

"Yes sir," Trigger stated, initiating the take off sequence.

,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Dalkos stood in the hanger among the troops while Trigger and the crew on the bridge made their dramatic entrance into the capital. The ship shook as it entered the city.

"As always, Trigger has a flair for entrances," Dalkos said under his breath before addressing the troops, "Alright, listen up. We won't have time to land so we're going to have to make timed jumps onto the rooftops. If you miss your mark, you're dead. So yeah, no pressure."

Dalkos put on his helmet and flipped the visor down as Cody turned to the troops.

"Uh, right. The way to time your jump is to jump the instant the roof comes within sight directly below. Not before, not after, so you only have a small window of operation."

The hanger doors opened and everyone the wind whip past them.

"See you guys on the ground floor," Dalkos said as he jumped out, rolling onto a rooftop below.

Using his Jedi reflexes, Dalkos jumped off the edge of the building and hopped from wall to wall to slow his descent. When he reached the ground, he took his lightsaber off his belt and pulled the other one out of the capsule at the back of his belt, activating them both. While the blade of the saber in his right hand was black, the one in his left was a bright blue, his saber from when he was still a padawan. He ran out into the street and was immediately met with blaster fire. He easily deflected the shots and rushed forward to fight the red clad soldiers head on. He wasn't the only one, as Cody and the other clones rushed out of various alleys, firing on the soldiers. It turned into a frenzy real quick, with soldiers advancing on them at every turn.

"Into the buildings," Dalkos ordered, tackling a soldier through a window and taking his guns, voting to save his sabers for later.

Dalkos and Cody made their way back to the rooftops, shooting every soldier that got in their way.

"We need to get to the citadel," Dalkos stated, "they might need backup."

"That's easier said than done sir," Cody said, pointing out the window.

Battle droids were reinforcing the Mandalorian soldiers, pushing the clones away from their target.

"Oh come on!" Dalkos exclaimed kicking the wall with his cybernetic leg, "OK, first we deal with the droids tank, then we go to the citadel. Come on."

The two continued up to the roof.

,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Obi-wan and Meva snuck into the citadel through the ventilation system while Bo Katan and the death watch dealt with security.

"Hey, Obi-wan, you've faced Maul before right?" Meva asked, "How dangerous is he?"

"Considering how deranged he is, I would have to say he is more dangerous than Dooku, but not quite as dangerous as Palpatine," Obi-wan explained, "either way, you cannot let your guard down."

"I never do," Meva stated.

,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Ahsoka and the 501st plowed through the streets, working flawlessly off each other without exchanging a single word. As Ahsoka cut through a droid tank, her com activated.

"This is Obi-wan," Obi-wan called through the com channel, "we are in the citadel."

"As are we," Kit called.

Ahsoka turned to Rex.

"They're in," she called.

"Then let's go back them up," Rex called back.

,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,

Several hours into the battle and the two squadrons finally converged on the citadel. Ahsoka and Rex met up with Dalkos and Cody near the east entrance.

"Took you guys long enough to get here," Ahsoka joked.

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing to you," Dalkos said before getting a splitting headache through the force, "Ah!" He exclaimed as he dropped to his knees.

"Dalkos, are you all right?" Ahsoka asked.

Dalkos looked up and saw a stained glass window. He leapt up onto an edge and broke through it, spotting Maul dueling Obi-wan, Kit and Aayla while Meva laid on the ground, seriously injured. Dalkos whipped out the blasters and fired at Maul, causing the other Jedi to scatter as Maul deflected the blasts. Dalkos landed and tossed the blasters aside. He looked at Obi-wan and cocked his head to Meva.

"Get her to the ship," he yelled, "Maul is mine."

"You must be the rogue I've been hearing so much about," Maul said in a mocking tone, "do you honestly intend to kill me by yourself?"

"Kill you?" Dalkos asked, removing his helmet and tossing it to Kit.

Dalkos' eyes, both visible remained closed as he pulled out his lightsabers, activating them.

"No."

Dalkos opened his eyes. Revealing the secret he had kept hidden for three years. His right eye burned a crisp yellow, his pupil permanently dilated, the yellow iris rimmed with red. The eye of someone tainted by the dark side.

"I'm going to destroy you."

For the first time in three years, Dalkos let his rage boil over as he charged at Maul. The four clashing blades of the two duelists marking the start of their battle.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here. No better way to end it than with the reveal of Dalkos' secret.**


	9. Chapter 9

Mona sat on a sofa in the sitting room of Padme's personal villa on Naboo. Padme entered the room and saw the expression on Mona's face. It was a troubled expression with a hint of fear and sorrow. She had seen this expression once before, on Anakin Skywalker.

"What's wrong?" Padme asked.

Mona struggled with the thought of talking about her emotional problems, as a Jedi shouldn't have them, but she couldn't help it. Her troubles had to do with the one person she never thought existed.

"I..." Mona paused to consider her words, "I don't know how to explain it. I think my brother is in trouble. But it wasn't a feeling in the Force, it was just a feeling. I just don't understand."

"That's only natural," Padme giggled, "a person can always tell when their siblings are in trouble. No one can explain it, it's just a natural part of life."

Mona looked at Padme, who gave her a reassuring smile, which she attempted to return, but couldn't.

,.,.,.,.,.,...,.,...,.,.,..,,.,.,.,..,,..,..,,.,,...,...,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,.,,.,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,

A princess stood with her handmaiden in a dimly lit throne room. It was too dark to make out any details for either of them.

"Ah," the princess sighed, "he's finally starting to let loose."

"Milady?" The handmaiden asked.

"Prepare my personal ship," the princess instructed, "we are going to Coruscant."

"As you wish milady." The handmaiden bowed and exited the room.

The princess waited until the door closed before speaking under her breath, "Soon."

,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,,,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,..,.,,.,..,,.,.,,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Dalkos advanced on Maul, putting all of his rage into each strike. A loud screech echoed in the air every time the blades clashed. Each time one warrior would gain the upper hand, the other used the Force to collapse either the ceiling or the floor. This continued until they fought on a pile of debris. The two locked blades and eyes.

"You're strong," Maul admitted, "you would have been a perfect apprentice if you weren't against me."

"I wouldn't even join you if I wasn't," Dalkos spat in the Sith's face, "you're a weakling who fell to a padawan. I'm not even fighting at half strength yet. I just want to make you hurt."

"Don't get cocky, boy." Maul began to draw his blades out of the lock.

"Oh no you don't," Dalkos stated.

With incredible speed, Dalkos used his sabers to force Maul's into a crossed position and plunged his own into Maul's ribs, pushing the crossed blades to either side of Maul's neck. He then pulled his own blades apart, severing Maul's arms as Maul was decapitated by his own blades.

Dalkos put his sabers away as he looked at the mutilated corpse of the Sith assassin. He aimed his hand at the last son of Dathomir.

"And this time," Dalkos said, the bandages on his hand igniting, "don't come back."

A huge stream of fire erupted from Dalkos' hand, engulfing the corpse before him. He called off the flames and watched Maul burn as he heard the Shadow approach. It hovered behind him for a moment before turning around. He heard the hanger doors open and someone run to the edge of the ship.

"Dalkos," Obi-wan called, "we need to leave. Hurry."

Dalkos looked at the blaze a little longer before turning and jumping up into the Shadow. He looked Obi-wan in the eye.

"No questions," he stated, "until we report back to Master Yoda."

"Very well," Obi-wan said, deciding it best not to argue.

Dalkos walked over to the Shadow Runner and opened the cockpit. He stared at the box sitting in the seat. It wasn't time to open it yet, so he just shoved it over and sat in the seat. He looked back at Obi-wan.

"Leave me alone this time," he said, closing the cockpit.

Obi-wan looked at the cockpit for a moment before making his way to the bridge.


	10. Chapter 10

"And I just woke up like this," Dalkos finished, gesturing to his right eye.

After Obi-wan informed the council of Maul's destruction, Dalkos decided to tell the tale of his fifth year in exile. This tale recounted the events leading up to Dalkos being tainted by the Dark Side. Yoda looked him over, focusing on his eye. Dalkos figured Yoda was trying to figure out just how deeply he was tainted. However, Yoda was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Dalkos turned around and his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no," he said.

The woman standing in the doorway had blue skin, black hair, and burning yellow eyes. She wore an all black dress with a purple cloak. She didn't look elegant, more like a servant. She looked directly at Dalkos.

"My lady has waited patiently for your return, sir Dalkos," she said with a bow.

"Don't call me "sir"," Dalkos said, "I am no knight and I have no intention of speaking to Princess Kaoni."

"You shouldn't be so rude to my handmaiden,"the voice from Dalkos' dreams made him stiffen up, "especially in front of your masters."

The handmaiden stepped aside as Princess Kaoni came into view. Like her handmaiden, she had blue skin and yellow eyes. Her hair was purple with a ruby tiara sitting atop it. Her black gown was regal while her red cloak was simple. Her defining feature was the black markings that seemed to move of their own accord around her eyes, a staple of the Nercolian royal bloodline. The princess entered the council chamber and bowed to the masters.

"If he is finished recounting the past," she said, "I wish to speak to Dalkos. I assure you it won't-"

"Never," Dalkos interrupted, "not after what happened on Nercolia."

"You enjoyed it and you know it," Kaoni said, dropping her regal tone.

"You took me against my will," Dalkos snapped.

Obi-wan rubbed his brow as the two continued arguing, sounding more and more like bickering children with each statement.

"It was an enjoyable experience," she said.

"Well I wouldn't know because you DRUGGED ME!" He yelled.

Before Kaoni could respond, the sound of crying came from beneath her cloak.

"Great," she snapped at him, "you woke her."

"Do you have a baby?" He asked.

"Yes. Would you like to meet her?"

"Why would I want to meet your child?"

"Because she's your daughter."

Dalkos froze as Kaoni pulled the infant out for him to see. She had brown hair and Caucasian skin like Dalkos while her yellow eyes and the black markings around them pegged her as a member of the Nercolian royal family. She stopped crying when she saw Dalkos and immediately reached out for him, making him retreat a step.

"Her name is Jenoria," Kaoni explained, "as you can see, she takes after you."

,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Anakin burst out laughing when Dalkos told him about what happened in the council chamber. Dalkos glared up at him from order form he was filling out.

"I'm sorry," Anakin stifled his laughter, "but that is literally the last thing that any Jedi would want to hear."

"Oh yeah, especially you Mister Secret Marriage," Dalkos retorted.

"What? I'm not-"

"You can't fool me Skywalker. I can read you like a data pad. Oh, by the way, your gonna be receiving that news soon."

"What?"

"When I picked up Mona from senator Amidala's apartment, because Meva was stuck in the infirmary, I could sense another life form growing within the senator. So, unless it's a parasite, you're going to be a father."

Anakin leaned against the Shadow Tank with his head in his hands, while Dalkos continued on the form.

"Now what kind of ship do I want to work on? I guess it wouldn't hurt to get an X-wing in my collection."

,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,..,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,

"You're sure about this?" Plo Koon asked as he walked through the temple with Princess Kaoni, "we cannot confirm that you will ever see her again."

"Yes," Kaoni nodded, "I want what is best for my daughter. And right now, that is to become a Jedi Ike her father. But I warn you, she will be naturally gifted in the Dark Side. Do not keep her from this, as she, like every other Nercolian, is incorruptible."

"Very well," Plo Koon said, taking the infant from the princess.

"Fair well my child," Kaoni said, rubbing Jenoria's head, "may you one day return home as a warrior queen."

 **For anyone wondering, Jenoria will be what ties Dalkos to the Order. Also Luke and Leia are on the way.**


	11. Chapter 11

**1 year later- Kamino**

"You are sure about this?" A Kaminoan scientist asked Dalkos as they walked through a cloning facility.

"Absolutely," Dalkos responded.

"But they have not started training yet," the scientist tried to talk Dalkos out of his decision.

"Some of the galaxy's greatest warriors went into their first battle without training. I'll make due with them."

"Very well," the scientist led Dalkos to the barracks.

Within the barracks were two different breeds of were the standard clones of Jango Fett and the new breed of clones that Dalkos ordered. After hearing about Padme Amidala's achievements in battle, Dalkos received a genetic sample from her after her children were born and asked for a new batch of clones to be made with the new genome.

"Captain in the barracks," one of the male clones said when spotting Dalkos, causing all the others to stand in line.

"At ease boys," Dalkos said, "I'm just here for the girls."

The men went back to what they were doing while the girls remained walked up to the closest one to the door.

"What's your name trooper?" Dalkos asked.

"FCT-083 sir," she responded.

"I didn't ask for your identification number, I asked for your name."

"I did not receive one sir," she said, keeping her eyes on the opposite wall.

Dalkos turned around to face the male troopers.

"Hey," he called to no one in particular, "what kind of personality does this one have?"

"She's memorized every regulation we have and tries to test us on it at awkward times."

"So," he turned back around, "you love rules? And you try to give pop quizzes? All right, from now on, you'll be Q."

"Yes sir." She said.

Dalkos walked down the line and noticed two gaps.

"Who's missing?" He asked.

As if in answer to his question, a clone dropped from the ceiling and landed without a sound. Dalkos only noticed her through her presence in the Force. He turned around and noticed that this one was smaller than the others and she had a look in her eye that showed that she had something to prove.

"You're a stealthy one aren't you?" Dalkos asked, but received no response.

"Her silence is involuntary," the scientist explained, "FCT-164's vocal chords were damaged in the age acceleration, we had to stop it early before anything else was damaged."

"No voice, huh? Stealthy too." Dalkos smirked, "congratulations, from this point on, you will be a part of my team... Ghost."

The newly dubbed Ghost gave a salute then took her place in the line.

"That's one," Dalkos said, "but where's-?"

The lights suddenly shut down.

"She never listens," one of the male clones said in frustration, "we keep telling her that the power station is off limits."

"Sounds like our missing clone is the rebellious type," Dalkos commented.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,

Mona ran into the temple dining area and rushed to her master, who was sitting with Anakin and Obi-Wan, the latter of whom was drinking tea while the former had coffee.

"Master," Mona called as she ran up to Meva with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong my young apprentice?" Meva asked.

"I- I don't know. It just started happening without warning and nothing like this has ever happened before."

"Calm down. Tell me what happened."

"I.. I... I'm bleeding down here," she gestured to her croatch, causing Anakin to spit his coffee into Obi-Wan's face.

As Obi-Wan gave Anakin a "really?" look, Meva looked around in case anyone else had heard that. She then stood up and guided Mona away from the table.

"Let's continue this elsewhere," Meva said to her apprentice.

,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,.,

"I believe I have figured out why she is aging so quickly," the Jedi medic said, examining the medical chart of Jenoria, who looked to be three years old despite being one.

Jenoria sat on the bed in the infirmary, swinging her legs from side to side. Her messy brown hair had grown just past her shoulders and her eyes had taken on a shape between her mother's regal eyes and her father's strong eyes. She wore a black tunic with white leggings. She had soft pads on both forearms, to hold the place until she's strong enough to wear armor. Her gloves were fingerless and boots were thick, making her feet look twice as big as they actually were. She had a red belt holding the tunic in place around her waist while a strap was wrapped around her torso with a saber handle in a holster on her back.

The saber itself was a harmless training saber built by Dalkos to keep Jenoria from snatching his through the Force. Whenever the blade struck something, it would leave a mark that quickly faded away, not damaging whatever or whoever it hit.

"Since she is half Nercolian," the medic explained, "she has a similar physiology to them. However, her aging is radically slower than pure Nercolians due to her human blood. So, instead of instantaneously growing to her fathers age and stopping, she will slowly make her way there. As Dalkos was fourteen when this child was conceived, I would estimate that she will stop aging altogether when her body has reached that age, which should be in three years and eight months."

"That does make sense," Mace Windu stroked his chin, eyeing the child in front of him, "this most likely only came as a shock because we have never had a crossbreed in the order before."

Jenoria looked up at Mace, her yellow eyes filled with dark innocence.

"Can I go see papa's droids now Master Windu?" She asked.

"Very well, go on youngling."

A smile appeared on her face as she jumped off the bed and ran out of the infirmary.

,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

"Well well, you certainly are a rebellious one," Dalkos said to the clone, leaning in the doorway of the power station.

"I can't help it," she pouted, "I'm just so bored here. I want to get out there and fight, not be stuck here."

"What if I told you I could give you that opportunity?"

"You can?" Her face brightened.

"Yeah, I'm building a squad of your sisters to join the 501st on a test run. Do you want to join?"

"Of course I do."

"I have to warn you, you might not survive."

"Better to die fighting than to die bored."

"Well said."

 **So now we have a new breed of clones. What should some of them be called and what should they be like. Also, Ghost is the long awaited fourth member of Dalkos' crew.**


	12. Chapter 12

Dalkos walked through the temple hanger, waiting for word of his mission with Obi-Wan and Mace. This would end up being Ghosts first mission and she was excited and nervous at the same time. Dalkos spotted Ghost sitting on a crate outside the Shadow, putting silencers on all of her weapons. She wasn't the only one there however. Jenoria sat next to her, struggling to open a package of Pickled Gundark Jerky. It was a cheap and popular snack in the slums of Coruscant. Dalkos didn't like it as pickled anything made him sick to his stomach.

Mace approached the Shadow as Dalkos arrived.

"So," Dalkos said, his tone showing an awkward past between the two over the previous year, "where are we going?"

"What do you know about the Leraina system?" Mace asked, keeping his composure.

"Leraina?" Dalkos thought for a moment, "Only the rumors."

"Then you know enough." Mace boarded the Shadow.

Dalkos looked down, wondering what Mace meant by that. He looked up to see Jenoria walking towards the Shadow. He shook his head, sighing, and stepped in front of his daughter.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, giving her the "dad" look. **(You know the one)**

"Uh," Jenoria tried to focus on his brown eye, which was was much less intimidating, but couldn't help but look at his yellow, much scarier eye, and drop her head, defeated, " to train with uncle Ani."

"That's what I thought," Dalkos watched as she walked away, sulking, still holding the package.

"Come on Ghost, time to go," Dalkos said, causing Ghost to hop off the crate and quickly grab her weapons.

,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,

Jenoria sat uncharacteristically quiet while Anakin supervised the saber practice for a group of younglings, each about seven or eight years old. Normally, she would comment on mistakes like Anakin would, jumping in and showing them with her training saber. Today, Anakin was back to doing it himself. He looked over to her and noticed that she was sulking..

"And what seems to be on my disciples mind?" Anakin asked, sitting next to Jenoria.

"Papa won't let me go with him," she said, looking away from Anakin.

"He's just trying to protect you," Anakin explained, "I know you have the knowledge and maturity of a fourteen year old. But you still have the body of a toddler and, most importantly, you're still just a baby. Look, being a parent can change a persons perspective. If it was anyone else, he would let them come as long as they don't get in his way. But you're his child. To him, your life is far more important than his could ever be. If he brought you along and you died, he would never forgive himself. I know I could never forgive myself if anything happened to Luke or Leia and I could have stopped it. You need to understand how he feels."

Jenoria looked at Anakin. Her eyes showing that she understood but was still confused. Anakin looked out of the room and spotted Ki Adi Mundi.

"Master Mundi," Anakin called, "could you supervise these younglings? I need to explain something difficult to Jenoria."

"Very well Skywalker," Ki Adi Mundi replied, "only because it sounds like it could take you quite some time."

"Thank you Master Mundi. You may be right."

,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.

Dalkos walked over to Mace, who was looking over the star chart. They were on a straight course to Leraina, which lied just beyond the outer rim.

"Master Windu," Dalkos said, "about those rumors. Is it true that Leraina is just a huge tree that overtook the system?"

"You will see for yourself soon enough," Mace stated.

"Have you ever been there before?"

"Once. When I was a padawan. Back then, you could still see the planets beneath the roots. Now, there's no telling how large it has grown."

"Huh. Well... I look forward to seeing it for the first time."

Dalkos returned to his chair, putting his helmet on before sitting down. He thought for a moment, wondering what to expect when they got there.

,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,

Ghost sat on the front of the Shadow Tank, fitting a silencer on her blaster rifle. Rather than wearing white armor, like other rookies, her armor was black with blue markings in certain areas. Those colors were chosen to represent the Shadow Force, the clones under Dalkos' command. He considered practically none of them to be a part his actual crew, with the only exceptions being Sub-captain Trickshot and now Ghost. Trickshot, who wore what could only be described as a black variant of Captain Rex's helmet, approached Ghost.

"I heard the captain gave you a spot on the crew," he said, "congratulations. He's been very picky about who gets to join, especially since he lost Trigger a few months ago. The R6 unit they sent, while giving R5 a companion, didn't really fill the void. So now you can probably understand how lucky you are to be a part of this crew."

Ghost looked at Trickshot and set her rifle down. She picked up a data pad and imputed something. When she was done she tossed the pad down to him. It read:

The captain told me everything. I know I have big shoes to fill with Trigger gone. I mean no offense and nor does the captain, but he told me that as good as you are, there is just no way you could ever replace Trigger. He thinks I have a better shot at it. Now if you would please leave me be so I can finish my work.

Trickshot tossed the data pad back up.

"Well if the captain believes in you then so do I," he said, "good luck."

Ghost just gave him a gesture that told him to leave as acknowledgement.

 **So yeah, Trigger is gone, and Dalkos is keeping his composure, despite taking it hard. And Anakin is acting as a secondary father figure for Jenoria. Thoughts on these developments?**


	13. Chapter 13

Anakin brought Jenoria to a sealed tomb in the Temple catacombs. When the door to the tomb could be seen in the distance, Anakin stopped, giving Jenoria a look that told her not to get any closer. She looked up at him.

"Beyond that door lies the remains of the man responsible for most of your father's pain," Anakin explained, "he also started a chain of events that would lead to your birth. Even though he's dead, Dalkos is still paranoid, so his remains were placed in that tomb and sealed, hopefully for a long, long time."

"What kind of person could scare papa so much?" Jenoria asked.

"Count Dooku's late master, Darth Sidious. Or as the Republic knew him, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine."

Jenoria looked at the door and hid behind Anakin's leg. She was afraid of the idea of there being someone that her father actually feared. Anakin put his hand on her head.

"Don't worry, as long as that door is closed, he can't hurt you."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Dalkos sat in his chair, forging what looked like the casing of a lightsaber. He clipped a crossguard onto it and inspected his handywork. Trickshot walked over and looked at the casing.

"Sir," he said, getting Dalkos' attention, "with all due respect, due you really need another lightsaber?"

"It's not for me," he explained, "during our recon mission to Mandalore, I found a rare, lightsaber resistant ore on the moon. I've decided to make it the shell for Jenoria's lightsaber, although the rest will have to be done by her." He looked it over," I've heard of ancient sabers using crossguards, and figured that it might be a good idea with this ore. It's finally finished, I'll give it to her when we get back."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it sir."

"Captain," the clone in charge of communication called, "we have a problem."

"Oh this should be good," Dalkos stood and placed the shell on the arm of his chair. He walked over to the clone, "what's going on trooper?"

"We haven't been able to get in contact with general Kenobi," the clone explained.

"I was afraid of that," Dalkos said under his breath.

He walked over to the front of the bridge. He turned the dials by the radar to alter the frequency, much to the confusion of the clone that normally operates it. As he neared the highest possible frquency, a ping sounded.

"There," Dalkos exclaimed, turning back to the frequency the ping sounded on.

"What is that sir?" The clone in charge of the radar asked.

"Jammers. I don't know how many they have though. Until we shut them down, we can't contact Obi-Wan or see how many droids they have. We'll be going in blind."

Dalkos walked out of the bridge and went to the hanger. When he got there, Ghost was adjusting the chest piece to her armor. She looked at him.

"It's almost time," he told her, "we need to prep the Runner and the Tank."

Ghost nodded and walked over to the Shadow Tank for pre battle inspection while Dalkos looked over the Shadow Runner. They would be leaving the ship as soon as they dropped out of lightspeed.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,,.,..,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Mona sat on a meditation cushion with Meva sitting across from her. As hard as she tried, she just couldn't focus on her meditation. She kept adjusting, trying to deal with the irritation. Meva noticed without opening her eyes.

"I know it hurts," Meva said, keeping her eyes closed, "but it's a natural part of your growth."

"How long is this puberty thing supposed to last?" Mona asked.

"Until your body has finished developing," Meva explained, "but periods, one of which you are experiencing now, will continue to happen once every month, even after your body has finished developing."

"So I have to deal with this for the rest of my life?"

"They will stop, when you are too old to have children."

"Children!?" Mona fell off the cushion, "but I don't want to be a mom yet."

"And you won't. As long as stay true to the Jedi code."

"Of course I will."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..

In order to calm Jenoria's nerves, Anakin took her for a ride in Dark Shadow, the X-wing Dalkos had been tinkering with over the past year. She was more tired than she let on, as she fell asleep in Anakin's lap as they looped around the Senate Building. Anakin turned on the communication system and contacted Dalkos. On the other end, he heard blaster fire and the road of an engine.

"Hey Dalkos," he called, "Jenoria's pretty comfortable with Dark Shadow."

"Not surprised," Dalkos replied with a grunt, "I was working on it for her after all."

"Yeah, well I took her for a ride in it and she fell asleep."

"Really? She wouldn't even do that when I gave her a ride in the Shadow Fighter. I guess Dark Shadow really is meant for her."

"Yeah. I'm going to head back to the temple. You're probably busy so I'll let you go."

"Good call. I'll call back when I don't have droids on every side of me."

The communication cut out and Anakin headed back to the temple. Jenoria shuffled a bit as he landed.

"Miss you mama," she mumbled in her sleep.

Anakin used the Force to lift her off him and set her in the seat of the cockpit when he was out. He looked at the sleeping child and smiled before closing the cockpit so the noise of the hanger didn't wake her up. He decided to spend the remainder of the day with his own children, leaving the temple to go to Padme's apartment.

 **Ok, so no details on the initial battle of Leraina, but the next chapter will be Leraina focused. I just wanted a chapter focused on Dalkos' family. Like Obi-Wan, Dalkos views Anakin as a brother, which should explain why Jenoria calls him Uncle Ani. So it isn't just his blood family that I am focusing on.**


	14. Chapter 14

Obi-Wan and Commander Cody were joined by the Shadow Force as they advanced on the Separatist stronghold. As the Shadow Force was trained for stealth missions and guerrilla warfare, most of them snuck around to ambush droid battalions before they could face Obi-Wans group. Trickshot met up with Cody behind some cover behind a stray branch.

"Need any help brother?" Trickshot asked.

"It would be appreciated," Cody admitted, "where's your captain?"

"He said he could sense something going on inside the tree and took Ghost in to investigate," Trickshot explained, ducking as a blaster bolt grazed his helmet, "he told me to bring everyone else to aid General Kenobi."

"Good, we need your help."

As if to prove Cody's point, one of the droids cannons burst through the top half of their cover and obliterated a group of clones in white and yellow armor. Trickshot backed into the branch and readied his grenade launcher. He looked over and spotted a squad from the Shadow Force. He signalled to them to take out the cannons, receiving a nod from one of them as acknowledgement. The squad stealthily snuck behind the droids, quickly silencing any that managed to spot them. They stuck charges on each cannon as they passed through the battalion. Obi-Wan spotted them come out the other side of the battalion. the clone with the detonator looked at Obi-Wan, who nodded, and pressed the button, causing the charges on the cannons to explode, bringing the cannons down. With the only things pinning them destroyed, Obi-Wan signalled the clones to continue their assault.

.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The visor on Dalkos' helmet allowed him to see in the dark. He also made sure that each of the Shadow Force helmets had night vision, so Ghost could see as well. Ghost carried her blaster rifle while Dalkos had a pistol. They made their way through the tree, a metallic clang sounding in the distance. Ghost looked at Dalkos, who could feel her gaze.

"I don't know what that is," Dalkos admitted, "but it might be what we're looking for."

The two continued. As they approached the clanging they heard something else. Electrical bursts coupled with a woman screaming. They started running through the sprawling tunnel, following the screams. After a while, they spotted a hole in the wall with a yellow light escaping it and illuminating the opposite wall. They stopped and Dalkos peaked in as a bright blue light illuminated the tunnel when another electrical burst was heard. Dalkos saw the screaming woman.

"I don't believe it," he whispered, "I didn't think they were real."

Confused, Ghost rolled over to the other side of the hole and looked in. She saw a woman trapped in an electrical torture chamber. She had blonde hair and barely open red eyes. She was gasping for breath. Her clothes were burnt and torn from the torture, to the point that she wearing almost nothing. She had feathered wings sprawled on the chamber floor, barely moving as she was close to death.

"It's said that they're the guardians of the Force itself," Dalkos explained, "a fairy. she must be the protector this tree. They must be trying to syphon its power out through her. Look," he pointed to several cords attached to the chamber when he sensed Ghosts confusion, "those are used to syphon power. We need to save her, she might know what they're syphoning this tree for."

Ghost nodded and entered the chamber, hiding behind an ammunition crate as Dalkos leapt in and blasted the syphon cables. the sound of lightsabers activating made him turn around. Pushing through the surrounding droids were two Sith apprentices. One male human carrying a normal lightsaber in his right hand and shorter bladed saber, which Dalkos liked to refer to as light daggers, both with red blades. The other a female Togruta with a double bladed saber, its blades were red as well. Both wore black armor and had yellow eyes.

"I heard Dooku abolished the Rule of Two when Sidious died," Dalkos said, pulling his own lightsabers out, "you two prove it."

"It was a mistake coming here Jedi," the Togruta said, "you will die today."

"Oh I don't know about that," Dalkos activated his blades, "why don't you try to bring truth to your words."

"Are you welcoming death?" The human asked.

"Maybe. Attack me and see."

The sound of metal hitting the ground made the Togruta turn around. Ghost was taking out the droids from a distance. Dalkos took the chance to strike. He brought his blade down on the Togruta, only to have it blocked by the human. The Togruta turned around and the two on one duel began.

.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,..,,..,,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

While the clones continued the assault inside the stronghold, Obi-Wan engaged General Grievous on the surrounding wall.

"You have already lost General," Obi-Wan stated when they locked blades.

"We may lose this stronghold today," Grievous said, "but we have already accomplished what we came here to do. My only reason to remain behind is for the satisfaction of killing any Jedi who came to investigate. You cannot stop our plans when you are dead Kenobi."

"I'm not the one who's dying today."

Grievous pulled his arms back to start a new assault.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,..,

After securing the control room of the stronghold, a tech savvy clone took control of the console and shut down the battle droids on the planet before searching through the Separatist files.

"They must be protecting something important if they had this many droids here," Trickshot said to Cody, "what could they be hiding. It has to be something more than battle plans."

"Whatever they're hiding," Cody said, "we'll know soon."

"Sir," the clone at the console called, "I think I found something."

Cody and Trickshot looked at each other and walked over to the console. They studied the schematics on the screen.

"My God," Trickshot gasped.

"What is that thing?" Cody asked.

"According to the schematics, it's some kind of space station with a super weapon."

"The Jedi need to see this," Trickshot looked to Cody, who nodded.

"Download everything regarding this space station," Cody ordered.

"Yes sir," the clone said, pulling a device out of one of the cartridges on his belt.

 **I'm sure you now what the separatists are building. It's not anything new, we knew they had the schematics since the start of the Clone Wars.**


	15. Chapter 15

Even with his lightning fast reflexes, Dalkos was still having trouble against two Sith apprentices. Unlike his fight with Maul, where he was on the attack most of the time, he was forced to use defence, as attacking one opponent would leave him exposed to the other. He had underestimated their speed and power, just as he had overestimated his own against Grevious seven months prior. It was his own arrogance then that had caused him to lose Trigger, and now it was about to take him. The apprentices advanced on him, engaging in a blade lock, using their combined strength to push Dalkos' blades back. He struggled to push back, but it was in vain. He looked up as his blades began to burn through his armor. He could already feel the burns starting to form. Then he saw it, a purple blade piercing through the bark of the tree. Mace Windu burst through the weakened wood, Force Pushing the apprentices back, the sudden release allowing Dalkos to fall to his knees, panting.

"Where have you been?" Dalkos asked as Mace reached him.

"Destroying the jammers," Mace said, helping Dalkos up, "it looks like you could use my help."

Dalkos looked to the apprentices, who were enraged that Mace had interrupted them. The human apprentice was about to help when a blue blaster bolt went straight through his head. Dalkos and Mace turned around and saw Ghost below the hole Mace had made, removing the still smoking blast cartridge from her pistol so she could attach a grapple line to it. Her rifle was slung on her back, as was the fairy. She gave the Jedi a two finger salute and shot the line, escaping out the hole. Dalkos and Mace turned back to the Togruta apprentice.

"Would you like the honors, Master Windu?" Dalkos asked.

"It would be my pleasure," Mace said, taking a fighting stance as the apprentice charged at them, enraged.

Mace blocked a strike from each of the apprentice's blades then cleaved the handle in two. He then used the Force to lift the apprentice up and slam her into the ground, knocking her unconscious.

"I definitely have a lot more to learn," Dalkos admitted, "so, are we taking her prisoner or leaving her here?"

"We'll take her back to Coruscant for questioning," Mace explained, "I want to know how many Sith Dooku is hiding."

"Very well," Dalkos said, grabbing restraints from the torture chamber.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,

Dalkos, Mace and the prisoner arrived at the Shadow to find Obi-Wan waiting for them. He looked like he had been through a fierce battle, nothing new in the war.

"Grevious got away," Obi-Wan explained, "but Cody's team found something you may want to see."

The group entered the Shadow, Dalkos shoving the apprentice into a holding cell on their way to the holo transmitter. When they reached it, Obi-Wan nodded to Cody and he activated the transmitter, displaying the schematics for a spherical object with a crater like area near the top and a trench like ring in the middle.

"Look's like a moon," Dalkos commented.

"It's no moon," Obi-Wan stated, "it's a space station."

"Wow," Dalkos said, looking at Obi-Wan, "why did it sound so right coming from you?"

"If the Separatists are building this thing," Mace said, "then the Senate must know."

"Agreed," Dalkos nodded, "which is why Obi-Wan should take it to Chancellor Organa while you interrogate the prisoner and I check on the fairy they were torturing to syphon energy from the tree."

The elder Jedi nodded in agreement and left to prepare for the return trip to Coruscant.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Mona walked through the temple, reading from a data pad. She heard rapid footsteps approaching her and braced herself.

"Hi auntie!" Jenoria called, jumping onto Mona's back, "Whatcha readin'?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Mona said, trying to wrench her nice off, "could you please leave me alone?"

"You're no fun," Jenoria huffed, dropping to the floor, "Luke is more fun than you and he's just a baby."

"Being a Jedi isn't about fun," Mona explained.

"But we can still have fun, spoil sport," Jenoria stuck her tongue out at Mona and walked away, spotting Aayla Secura and running to her, jumping on her like she did to Mona, "Hi Master Secura!"

"Hello young one," Aayla responded, "are you excited for your father's return?"

Mona sighed as she watched the two continue talking. She looked back at the data pad, wondering if Jenoria was right about Jedi being allowed to have fun.

 **Should Dooku's apprentices have names, or should I keep them as nameless enemies until the next story? Also, who do you think has the better point, Mona or Jenoria? Where do you think they got their ideals from?**


	16. Chapter 16

"Why are you still in this galaxy?" The fairy asked staring straight into Dalkos' eyes.

"What does that have to do with the Separatists syphoning energy from your tree?" Dalkos shot back.

As soon as he was given the OK to speak to her, Dalkos questioned the fairy about the Separatists and their space station. She had avoided the subject altogether, choosing instead to focus on Dalkos and why he was still among the Jedi. They had been there for three hours.

"You know what you need to do, and yet you remain here," the fairy said, giving off the impression that she was reading Dalkos' soul, "continuing to fight in a war that you have already completed your tasks in. Why do you hold off on leaving?"

"Why are you so concerned about me?" Dalkos asked.

"Is it your sister?"

"Answer me!"

"Your daughter?"

"Stop asking questions and answer mine!" Dalkos began to show his rage.

"Or perhaps you are afraid to open that box?"

"That's enough!" Dalkos jumped to his feet, his yellow eye burning more furiously than ever before, "I will not be interrogated by anyone. If you will not answer to me, then I'll just send someone else in."

Dalkos left the room. He walked through the temple halls for a couple minutes before leaning against a wall. He slid down and sat on the floor, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. He took a few deep breaths and sensed Anakin approaching. When Anakin reached him, he made his choice.

"I'm leaving," he stated, causing Anakin to stop, "I should have left weeks ago. The Force is telling me to go through a wormhole just beyond the outer rim. I'll only make things worse by staying."

"Dalkos," Anakin said, sensing Dalkos' emotions on what he was talking about, "What are you-?"

"Promise me you'll train her," Dalkos cut him off, "when she asks why I left, tell her that the Force beckoned me somewhere I would never be able to see he again."

"If anyone should tell her, it's you" Anakin told him.

"Promise me!" Dalkos snapped, looking at Anakin with tears in his eyes.

Anakin stared at Dalkos, trying to understand why he was being so serious. A couple minutes passed, but to them, it felt like eternity. Anakin finally looked down and said in a quiet voice, loud enough for Dalkos to hear, "I promise."

,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Dalkos said his farewells to the Shadow Force, telling Trickshot to make sure they were ready for when someone else in his family was ready to lead them. Ghost chose to go with Dalkos, refusing to take no for an answer. Dalkos was about to climb into the Shadow Fighter when two pairs of arms wrapped around him.

"Please don't go papa," Jenoria said, crying into her father's leg, "I'll miss you too much!"

"How could you leave so soon after coming back?" Mona cried, holding Dalkos as tight as she could, "A year isn't enough. I need my brother!"

"You need to be strong," Dalkos said, not looking at either of them, "I have to do this. There's no way around it. I love you both, that's why I held off as long as I could. But this good-bye, for good. Be good for your masters, and let me go. Don't make it more painful than it needs to be."

As they reluctantly let go, Dalkos knelt down, presenting the casing with the cross guard to Jenoria.

"This is your destiny," he explained, "not me." He gave them each a kiss on the forehead, "good-bye."

Dalkos climbed into the Shadow Fighter. He took deep breaths as he took off, holding back tears. Mona and Jenoria had to be held back by Meva and Anakin respectively as the Shadow Fighter flew out of the temple hanger for the last time. Anakin held Jenoria close, letting her cry into his chest.

"I promised your father I would train you," he said to her, "and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

 **This marks the end of The Rogue Jedi. The story will continue in Daughter of The Rogue. Dalkos' personal story will pick up in Road to NEOCROSS, which I will write after I get the origins of the other NEOCROSS protagonists written. So, yeah, look out for those and I hope you enjoyed the first of four origins.**


	17. Cast Prospects

**So, I'm glad you guys enjoyed this story, but I have a question. We all know that The Clone Wars wouldn't have been nearly as good if it wasn't for the cast. So, my question is, who do you think should voice the original characters from both this and Daughter of the Rogue? I have some ideas already, but I want to hear your ideas.**

 **My ideas are:**

 **Dalkos: Josh Keaton**

 **Mona(Rogue Jedi): Amy Palant**

 **Mona(Daughter of the Rogue): Tara Strong**

 **Meva: Lydia Mackay**

 **Jenoria(Rogue Jedi): Tia Ballard**

 **Jenoria(Daughter of the Rogue): Kara Edwards**

 **There are many other characters in both stories, such as the new Sith apprentices and other OC's that may be brought in later on, but these are the ones that matter most to me right now. You can tell me who you think should play the other OC's if you want, but you don't have to.**

 **Thank you for your support.**


End file.
